Hunted
by Team-Jazz
Summary: Jennifer is a local girl with a dark secret. With the Mafia in pursuit, can Detective Don Flack can help her before it's too late? Flack/OC
1. Darkness

****

Firstly, I would like to apologise. When I first uploaded this, it worked, but Fanfiction somehow got it mixed up with another story, so you ended up getting some old Twilight fic that has long been discontinued because it was so rubbish. Sorry

My first CSI: New York fan fic ^^

This idea has been floating for a while and I wasn't going to start it until I finished my CSI: Miami fic, "10110011", but I thought I'd get it down while it was fresh ^^

I hope you like it xD

**Disclaimer: CSI: New York and its characters belong to CBS. Jen, the OC, belongs to me ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - Darkness

It was dark. Pitch black in fact, the stars covered by a layer of murky clouds. There was no moon light, and the nearest streetlight was to far away to shine its blanket of protection on the thin alleyway. It was so dark.

And still I could see the outlines of the men. They surrounded the younger man, backing him against a wall. I tried to block out his pleading as his false bravery dissolved into the darkness. He cowered, close to tears, his voice breaking. But the men laughed. I sank deeper into the darkness, feeling the tears in my own eyes begin to overflow. I had to escape before they noticed me. Before they made me their next victim.

The man's cries were muffled as I heard the sound of tape being ripped. His mouth was covered; the only noise his feeble attempts to break free from their grip as they tied his wrists and ankles. I stuffed my fist in my mouth to stop the sobs that now wracked my body from escaping.

When you watch action movies on TV, you always tell yourself that you would be the hero. That you would risk your life for others. So why, I asked myself, was I sitting in the dark door way, hiding from these men. And I already new the answer. I was no hero, I was a coward.

As the men lifted the struggling body over their shoulders and disappeared down the alley, I emerged, my sobs finally breaking into the still, dark night air. But I never thought that one of them had stayed behind. He appeared from the darkness, the glint giving away the presence if the knife. I gave a panicked cry and rushed down the alley, running for all I was worth. He caught up easily, slamming me against the wall. I felt the cold stab of metal as it sliced my cheek, the warm flow of fresh blood down to my neck. I knew I was going to die.

He grinned, and I could just make out a thin scar running from the corner of his right eye, over his cheek bone and to his ear. As he spoke, his accent was thick, and it was obvious he was local. And then it struck me. I _knew_ him.

" Now now, Billy wouldn't be 'appy if his little sis was the next stiff to be found in this city" He laughed as I shuddered, whimpering as the blade cut in deeper.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but it never came. Squinting at first, I looked around the alley. The man was gone, and I was once again, alone in the darkness.

* * *

Don Flack stared at the newest DB, sighing and rubbing his eyes. It had been a long night and he was exhausted with a pounding head-ache. Working a double-shift could do that to you.

He greeted Mac with a nod as the older man walked over to survey the scene. Stella was not far behind, kit in hand ready to start her work.

"What have we got Flack" Mac asked, the lack of sleep evident in his voice. It seemed that Don wasn't the only one who had been up all night.

"Vic's name is Steve Hutchins. He was found washed up, wrists and ankles bound. Looks like a contract killing." He walked away as his phone rang, talking quickly to whoever was at the other end.

Stella bent over, taking the wallet out of the vic's pocket.

"His money is still here, but there seems to be something missing from the picture holder. Photo maybe?" She asked Mac, who frowned

"We need to find the original crime scene"

Flack returned, looking grim. "I think I can help you there"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it ^^ Sorry it's short, it's just a prologue. **

**Review please xD**


	2. Chase

****

Second Chapter Woo! Hope ya like it, Please R&R

Enjoy xD

Sorry for the constant bold, it won't turn off Dx

**Disclaimer: CSI: New York and its characters belong to CBS. Jen, the OC, belongs to me ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - Chase

The alley was slowly being breached by sunlight, chasing away the shadows of the night before. It was cold. Cold and wet and miserable as I stood in the alleyway, looking around. I don't know what made me go back there, to the scene of the crime I'd witnessed, to the place I had nearly become a victim myself. But there I stood, drinking in the atmosphere.

The police were already there, at the opening if the alley where the body lay. The blank, staring eyes where terrifyingly familiar, and they took me back to the night before. The warm breath on my face, the pure terror, the burning pain of metal on skin. My hand self-consciously reached up to trace the thin cut. It had stopped bleeding during the night, but the pain was still fresh.

Two new figures caught my attention at the opening of the alleyway. One was taller than the other, wearing a smart suit. The older man carried a case with him, and I guessed that he was with the crime lab. I found myself inching closer, intrigued. When I was younger, I used to play a detective game with the boy who had lived next door. Solving crimes had always interested me, and although I had never told my family, I had even considered it as a career. But after high school, instead of going to college and getting a degree, I had stayed at home, working in the family shop.

It was only small, selling jewellery that was obviously fake for more money than it was worth. My father had set it up just before he and my mother got married, and we lived above it in a small flat. But it wasn't as innocent as it seemed. One day when I had been loading stock into the dusty, grubby cabinets, I had found a watch which quite clearly read "Rolex" on the back. I had quickly stuck it behind the glass and carried on with my work. That was one rule I had grown up with. Ask no questions.

The man in the suit looked up, and I realised that the ever increasing light had illuminated the spot I was standing at. He began to walk towards me, and I felt a thrill of fear as my father's words echoed in my head.

_"Never trust a cop!"_

I slowly backed away, my breath coming in panicky sharp gusts. His voice drifted down the alley towards me

"'Scuse me Ma'am, can I ask you a few questions?"

And with that I turned and ran at full speed down the alleyway, tripping over my own feet. I vaguely remember hearing the words "NYPD! Stop!" yelled after me, but I kept going. I could just here the sound of my feet pounding off the ground over the thump of my heart beating erratically. I rounded the corner, and let out a cry as I noticed a brick wall ahead. It was a dead end. I kept running, hoping that there would be a way over at the end, but caught my footing on the rubbish that lay about the alley. I flew through the air, landing with a cry to the ground, a jarring pain ran up my right arm, and I gasped as I put my wait on it. Suddenly, two strong arms grabbed mine, slamming me into the ground. I resisted the urge to whimper as the grit dug into the cut on my cheek, and I felt the blood begin to ooze from it once more.

"You really shouldn't have done that. Look at these shoes, they're a mess. And they're brand new. Now I'm in a _really_ bad mood"

The cuffs were tight on my wrists, digging in on the flesh that was already tender from the fall. I hoped that it was only sprained, dreading the thought of returning home with a plastered arm. If I was ever let out of jail for this.

He guided me back down the alley, still muttering under his breath. It was then that I noticed that the other man had accompanied him. He was frowning, surveying the alley around us.

"Wait, look over here" He kneeled beside wall where there was a spatter of red liquid. I realised with a jolt that it was blood.

He took out a swab, and gently scraped the wall before spraying his collecting with a clear liquid.

"Blood" He confirmed, and I watched as the swab turned pink. "And look. Someone was here, you can see at least three different foot prints. And then we were on the move again.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt as the door slammed shut, rubbing my eyes and wincing as I touched the cut on my cheek. I must have fallen asleep while I waited, the night's events now only catching up with me. The interrogation room was small, with a mirror on one wall which I guessed was a window for those outside. A camera was mounted on the wall in the corner, and I looked nervously up at it. I jumped as the seat in front of me was scraped back and someone sat down.

The suited man from the alley was opposite me, staring me down. I broke I contact, looking at the table, but not before I noticed a pair of startlingly blue eyes. I covered my blush by inspecting my wrist which was now swollen. I winced again as I prodded it, coughing to cover the slight yelp that escaped my mouth.

"You gonna tell me why you were in that alley?" I jumped as he spoke suddenly, looking up again

"I wanted to see what was happening" I lied pathetically, and he saw right through me.

"At seven o'clock in the morning? With a slash on your face and soaking wet? You've been out all night, and I have a funny feeling you were returning to the scene of the crime. Why'd you kill him"  
I shook my head, puzzled. "I didn't. I saw…" I tailed off, unsure whether to tell him

"_Never trust a cop_"

"What? What did you see?" He asked, and I felt the tears gathering in my eyes. I couldn't tell him. If they found out, I'd be next. They knew who I was. They knew that I'd seen it.

"You can tell me" He said gently, and I found my self looking again into his dazzling eyes.

"I can't. They'll know it was me" I whispered

A commotion sounded behind the door, the police officers outside arguing with someone. Suddenly, the door burst open, an extremely angry man in its frame. He marched over to the table , grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door.

"Come on Jen, I'm getting you out of here. We need a lawyer." My brother dragged me to the door, and I had a sudden fear that he'd heard the interview. That he knew that I'd almost spilled the beans. My interviewer was shouting at him, rushing after us, and I felt a small piece of card being shoved into my hand from behind. I clenched my fist, hiding it from view, and looked back. I saw him give me nod, and then I was being pulled out of the door to my brother's beat up car outside. He was swearing under his breath, slamming his door shut with a grunt.

As we pulled up outside our tiny flat, I hung back for a moment and looked carefully at the card in my hand, which was now crumpled and slightly torn. It read:

_Detective Don Flack_

_Homicide Detective_

And below those words sat possibly the most important number I would ever see in my life.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**Review please xD**


	3. Home Not So Sweet Home

****

Another one for ya! Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming ^^

Sorry for the constant bold, it won't turn off Dx

**Disclaimer: CSI: New York and its characters belong to CBS. Jen, the OC, belongs to me ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - Home Not So Sweet Home

The house was quiet, my dad obviously out. Billy marched to his room slamming the door on his way. He was furious with me, and when our father returned, he too would be. I groaned inwardly at the thought and headed towards my room, closing the door softly and settling down on my bed. The card was still in my hand, and I ran my fingertips over the creased and torn edges, thinking. With a sigh, I hid it under my pillow should Billy come into my room, and headed for the bathroom, clean clothes in hand.

After peeling off the grime covered garments of last night, I climbed into the steaming shower and washed the muck and tension from my aching limbs. The cut on my cheek stung, but I winced and washed it thoroughly to get any dirt out. It was swollen and tender to the touch. I then lathered my hair with sweet smelling shampoo, and stood in the heat for several minutes, relaxing and trying to forget the events of the night before. My wrist was numb and the hot water helped to sooth it. It was now black and blue, not a pretty sight.

After over half an hour of soaking, I stopped the shower, getting dressed into my clean clothes, and headed back to my room. I opened the door and stopped in my tracks. My father was sitting on my bed, with Billy standing to the side. There was a tense, uncomfortable atmosphere in the room as I shut the door and looked at them.

"Billy's been telling me that he found you talking to a cop" He told me quietly. It would have been less foreboding if he had shouted. I just swallowed loudly and stared back.

"What you saw last night never happened" He ordered me, the threat evident in his voice. He motioned to my face "You tripped and fell off the side walk"

"But D-" I began but he silenced me with a look that could kill.

"I'm going out. And if I here that you've been hanging about with cops again, then you better be sorry" He left the room, Billy following him silently, and I stood stalk still, the colour draining from my face.

I heard them both grab their jackets and head out of the door, most likely heading for a drink with friends. After last night, I didn't want to know what type of friends.

I paced my room, unsure what to do. I was stuck, I'd witnessed a homicide, but I couldn't do anything without my family finding out. My thoughts travelled back to the card that now lay under my pillow, but I brushed them away. My father would know.

I lay down on my bed and drifted off to sleep, waking up later with the sound of a car door slamming outside. I looked at the clock, which read 11: 29 pm, and groaned, standing up to look out of the window. I vaguely wondered whether I should lock my bedroom door. My dad and brother weren't the nicest people when drunk and it wouldn't be the first time I'd have bruises to prove it. But when I saw the figure who had left the car and was now walking down the street, my heart skipped a beat.

Detective Flack stood at the other side of the road with another man, talking to old Mrs Parsins. They were clearly asking questions, and I felt the need to know why.

Slipping on my old leather bomber jacket, I locked the door and hurried down the stairs. They were looking in the window of the shop, muttering to each other, and I could swear I heard the word counterfeit. I closed the door of the stairwell, and walked slowly over, listening.

"You sure this is the right place Flack? It's a shop" The other man was saying, and I smiled slightly.

"Off course I'm sure, am I ever wrong with this sorta stuff?" Flack replied grumpily. He was clearly frustrated.

"So you're saying they live in a shop then!?" The other man replied scornfully, and I couldn't help myself.

"We live above it actually." I said quietly behind them, and they both jumped. I stifled my laughter at the surprised looks on their faces.

"Hello Detective" I smiled at Flack, and he frowned back. My smile slipped a notch.

"We were looking for you" He told me, stating the obvious, and I stared back, waiting for more, but the other man butted in.

"Ran some blood we found in the alley, and it came back to you. Female, shares 7 markers with a hit in CODIS, a Mr Billy Miller. We had him for assault. You are his only living female relative. Boom, here we are now."  
I gulped, thinking about what I should tell them. "I guess, 'I fell off the side walk' wouldn't quite cut it then?" I squeaked, and Flack gave a smirk.

"Well…I did see something last night. But I can't talk here" He gave me a quizzical look, but complied, leading me to the car. As we reached it, and angry voice shouted across the road.

"Jen!? Get back here! I told you! Well God help you now girl, you'll be sorry!" My father staggered across the street, clearly drunk. He stumbled up, my brother not far behind, and I felt the fear travelling through my body. He was angry, drunk and aggressive, and the shadows at the edge of the street told me that they weren't alone.

He swung his arm over his head, ready to swing it down, but it was stopped in its path by another, stronger grip.

"Cool it buddy, we're just going to ask her some questions." Flack told him, his voice low with an unspoken question. My father ripped his hand from his grip, and from out of no-where, a group of men appeared. I could see the tell tail bulge beneath their jackets that announced their weapons, and I started to panic. We were out numbered, and alone in the dark streets of New York.

"Jen, get in the car." Flack ordered me, his hand reaching slowly to his belt. I stood, rooted to spot "Now!" He shouted, and I launched into action, jumping into the back seat of the car.

The front doors slowly opened, and Flack and his friend climbed in, guns drawn. It was silent for a moment as some of the men advanced on the car, their guns now pointed at us. And suddenly Flack made the call.

"Get us out of here Danny" The other man put his foot on the accelerator, and we screeched forward, the only other sounds being the police radio as Flack put in the call, and the smash of glass as the bullets hit the back window.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**Review please xD**


	4. Guardian

****

Next chapter! Some fluff and some action ^^ Hope ya like it xD

**Disclaimer: CSI: New York and its characters belong to CBS. Jen, the OC, belongs to me ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 - Guardian

The glass showered down on top of me as the tires screeched. Covering my head, I kept low, holding on for dear life and wishing that I'd thought to put my seatbelt on. I didn't fancy flying through the front window. My heart was pounding in my head, as I clung on tightly to the edge of my seat. The car mounted a curb, and I heard Danny swear as he tried to regain control. With a jolt, we were back on the road and flying towards safety. I leant back in my seat with a loud sigh, closing my eyes and trying to slow my pulse.

I watched as two police cars flew past, sirens blaring, and knew that it was too late. They'd have disappeared back into the shadows as quickly as they had come, taking their lethal guns with them. The thought un-nerved me, and I pushed it to the back of my mind, trying to forget about it. One thing was certain, I couldn't go home after that. I'd be skinned alive.

We pulled up outside the police station, and my nerves returned as we climbed out. Danny locked the car, not that it did much good. If anyone wanted to break in, they could just climb through the back window.

As we entered the building, the first thing I noticed was the amount of people. They milled around, chatting and arguing with each other. I watched as a man in handcuffs was led across the room, shouting in his drunken state. I waited as Flack spoke with another officer, and then followed him to a desk which was covered in paperwork. He offered me a chair, and I sat down, staring about. Danny headed up the stairs towards the crime labs, and I felt a stab of envy. I would have loved to have followed him, to have seen what the job of a CSI was, but I had some explaining to do.

"It's busy tonight, so we'll have to have our little chat here" Flack started, and I nodded, ringing my fingers anxiously, considering what I was about to say. So naturally, I was caught off guard at his next comment.

"You're bleeding. You ok?" Was that actually genuine concern I heard in his voice?

"I'm fine" I replied quickly, reaching up to my forehead to wipe the trickle of blood that had escaped from a cut on my forehead caused by the broken glass. Three injuries in two days. Great.

"Take your time. You don't need to rush this"

I took a deep breath, steadying myself, and I started. "I saw a murder last night. I was walking home from a friend's, and I took a shortcut down the wrong alley. Found a couple of guys attacking a younger man. They…they tied him up with tape. And he was crying and they just laughed. Then they left. So…I thought it was safe to leave, but one had stayed behind. He cut my face, but he didn't kill me."  
"Did you see his face? Can you describe him?" Flack asked carefully.

"He had a long scar from his right eye to his mouth. And he was friends with my brother" I added the last part quietly, averting my eyes, thinking back to the first time I'd met him.

_I was thirteen, and Billy was heading out with his friends. One boy, older than the others had stolen money from my Dad's wallet, and I had caught him. He had held up a flick knife putting his finger to his lips. The scar that ran down his cheek had terrified me, and I had hid under my desk until they had left._

Flack let out a drawn out sigh, rubbing his eyes. It had obviously been a long day for him, and he was probably wanting to head home. I wondered anxiously if I'd be spending a night in the cells, and when he stood up, telling me to follow him, I thought my fears were confirmed. But instead of heading deeper into the building, he grabbed his coat, and we left again, heading for a less broken car. He opened the door for me, and I climbed in the passenger seat, unsure what was going on.

"Umm…Detective? Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to a hotel. We're arranging a police guard outside in case these guys come back" He explained and the blood drained from my face. I wasn't the only one who thought that I wouldn't get away with his.

"You don't have to, I mean I can lo-"He cut me off

"I do. I mean we do, it's part of the job" He looked back out of the window and I looked down at my hands, trying to escape the awkward moment.

"We're here" He announced, and I climbed out of the car, staring at the building ahead.

It wasn't exactly five star, but it was the most luxurious place I had ever been. We headed inside as I goggled at the other guests and staff. I waited at the desk while Flack talked to reception, before we headed to the lift to take us up. Stopping on the third floor, we headed down the corridor to my room.

"Someone will bring your possessions to you. If you need anything, you still have my card don't you?" I pulled it out of my pocket holding it up.

"Thanks for this" I smiled, and unlocked the door

"Like I said, it's my job" As I headed inside, another thought hit me

"Goodnight Detective" I called out of the door, not really expecting an answer.

"Call me Don" He flashed a dazzling smile and waved before turning and heading down the corridor.

* * *

I awoke to the blaring of sirens and panicked, jumping off the bed. I was still fully clothed after falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, so I grabbed my jacket and headed out of the door. I couldn't see any smoke, but still the fire alarm blared. Panicked guests rushed down the hall, and I looked about for my police guard but I couldn't see them in the rush of people.

I was picked up with the flood, and headed towards the doors. After making my way downstairs, I walked into the car park where the crowd was gathering. It was claustrophobic, and I hurried to the edge for some air. And that's when I saw him, Scar-face himself and a gang of motley men, stalking through the crowd. This was not an accidental fire alarm. They had set it off.

Rushing over to the pay phones, I hurriedly pulled the card from my pocket and dialled the number on the card. After three rings, it was answered, a sleepy voice on the other end.

"Flack speaking"  
"Detective, I mean Don, uh Flack, they're here!" I gushed, looking about madly.

"Wait wait wait Jen, say that again, slower this time" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"The fire alarms gone off, and Scar-face is here, and I can't see any of my police guard" The voice on the other end was suddenly alert and fully awake.

"Stay where you are, do you here me? I'm coming to get you"

* * *

Aww, little Flack the hero :P

**Review please xD**


	5. Search

****

Next chapter! Oh dear me...poor Jen Dx

**Disclaimer: CSI: New York and its characters belong to CBS. Jen, the OC, belongs to me ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 - Search

Flack's POV

The police car screamed down the street, lights flashing, towards its destination, and skidded to a halt. I flung open, and jumped out. Two more cars pulled up behind mine, armed officers climbing out. The group all wore bullet-proof vests, and carried a gun at their waste, should there be any trouble.

I hurried through the crowd, frowning as I searched, desperately looking for the pay phones. Spotting the top of them, I pushed my way through the crowd.

"Excuse me officer, what's going on?" An impatient woman asked, but I ignored her, rushing past with an ever growing sense of foreboding.

The phone hung from its wire, swinging back and forward in the air. A small piece of paper caught my eye, and I bent down to scoop it up. My crumpled and torn card was now dirty, left abandoned on the ground. It could only mean one thing, I was too late. Cursing, I kicked the payphone in frustration, and headed back to the car.

* * *

"Don, will you stop pacing, you're making me nervous." Danny complained from his position at the computer. I grunted, and kept walking.

"Don!" He shouted, and with a sigh, I pulled up a chair and sat down, twiddling my thumbs and fidgeting madly.

"Any luck?" Mac asked as he walked in behind us, taking up position on the other side of Danny.

"Nope. I'm still looking though. There were three cameras around the place, so I'm about to check the last one." He double clicked on an icon, and sat back, watching.

"Wait what's that?" Mac asked, pointing to something on the screen. Danny re-winded the footage, slowing it down when Mac indicated.

Our number one suspect stood beside a car, its number plate only partially visible. He shouted at two other men, who climbed into the back seat, before climbing into the passenger side. The drove off quickly, but those few minutes had been vital.

"Search for the plates" I asked, and Danny quickly got to work. After a few minutes, the screen beeped and the results came back. I stared at the screen, before heading to the door, grabbing my coat.

I slammed the button for the lift, absently looking at my watch for the time. Danny joined me at the doors, and we climbed into the lift, descending rapidly to the bottom floor.

The drive through town was a silent, anxious one, that was punctuated with the sound of my fingers tapping impatiently on the steering wheel. The traffic was slow, with yellow cabs flying past, and the sound of car horns filling the air. We turned into the area we were looking for, the dull, depressing buildings looming out at us on both sides. We pulled up outside the house, and after taking a deep breath, I climbed out and marched to the door.

After ringing the bell twice, the door was finally answered by a very tired, very moody and very hung-over Billy Miller. He grunted as I asked if we could come in, and I followed him up the stairs. The walls were grubby, and the stairs dusty. The door wasn't much better, and the splintered wood told me that at some point, someone had tried to kick it in. The flat was small inside, and we were led into a tiny kitchen come living room, with the dirtiest most ugliest sofa I had ever seen. Billy made himself a cup of strong coffee, ignoring us, and sat down. The snores coming from behind one of the other doors told me his father was asleep.

"I'm going to keep this short and simple. Where is she?" I asked patiently, and he looked at me, smiling innocently.

"Who Detective?"

"Your sister. She was participating in a criminal investigation, and disappeared last night." I said calmly.

"That's Jen for you. You've been double crossed my friend, did she steal your money too?" He laughed, and I felt myself getting more angry by the second.

"Mr Miller, we saw the suspects leave the scene in your car. Any reason that might be?"

"It was stolen last night"

"Oh, and I suppose the little elves took it did they?" I asked sarcastically, and he laughed.

"Sure. Little elves"

My phone rang, and I answered, snapping "Flack" down to the caller on the other end.

"Uhh..hey Flack, s-sorry to bother you, I got a sighting on the c-car" It was Adam, stuttering as usual. My brisk tone probably hadn't helped the kid much, and I felt slightly guilty.

"Thanks Adam, we're on our way"

With one last withering look at the man who called himself a brother, I left the flat.

* * *

Jen's POV

The first thing I realised was that it was incredibly dark. So dark in fact that I couldn't see my hand in front of my own face. It was then that I realised another thing. I was in an incredibly small space, curled up in a tangled mess of limbs. My legs were already felling numb as pins and needles began to set in, the tingling running up to my knees.

I tried to take a breath, and realised that there wasn't much air in the tiny space I was in. So little in fact that I was beginning to feel dizzy. I tried to open my mouth, but an unknown object stopped me, and all I could manage was a muffled moan. The tape also bound my wrists, and I guessed my feet as well, restricting my movements even more of that was at all possible.

The space was moving, and I yelped as I was jostled about over a particularly large bump. The sound of the road was deafening, and I knew that I was in the boot of the car.

Time was slowly running out.

* * *

Hurry Flack hurry! Dx

**Review please xD**


	6. Taken

**YAY! An update! Hope you like it :) Sorry for the wait, so much has been going on lately, so I'm gradually updating my fics. Still got one more CSI fic after this to go :)**

**Anyway, enjoy and review!!! **

* * *

**Dan's POV**

The air was nearly out, and I struggled feebly against the roof of the trunk. With a weak groan, I stopped, panting shallowly, trying to catch my breath. I refused to cry, holding the tears that were threatening to spill. I'd learnt not to cry in difficult situations, it was a sign of weekness. Instead, I focused on taking the smallest breaths possible.

I cried out as we reached a bump in the road and my head hit the roof. Everything went dark for a few seconds and I saw stars before my vision returned. My eyes started to close, and I slowly felt consciousness slip away as a wheezing cough escaped my lips.

The car stopped suddenly, and the sound of footsteps crunching on gravel broke through the darkness. The trunk was opened, and I cringed away from the light. A tall figure leaned in, grabbing me and lifting me out of the boot. I struggled but with little strength it did nothing. Opening my mouth, I began to scream.

"Shut-it!" A hand covered my mouth, and I bit down, tasting blood.

With a cry, the man dropped me onto the gravel, before sending a kick towards me, which hit me in the lower rib cage. I grunted, curling up in a ball, eyes screwed shut in pain, tears threatening to overflow. Before I could do anything, I was being carried again towards an old warehouse, paint flacking off the rusting metal. The door was kicked open, and the smell of damp hit me. I struggled again, and soon felt the ground beneath my feet. A think piece of material was stuffed ruffly between my teeth, and my hands were tied to a metal pillar. I tested it's strength. It was obviously supporting the structure, and wouldn't budge.

"Don't go anywhere," the man laughed, ruffling my hair, before leaving the room. I glared after him.

I pulled at my bindings, cutting into my wrists, my swollen arm aching. The door opened again, and scar face walked in. My eyes opened wide as he stalked towards me. He kelt down in front of me, looking into my eyes. His own were dark and cold, completely different to the blue eyes that I'd blushed over from across the interrogation room table. These held no sparkle, no laughter, no life.

"So you've chosen your side," Scar Face spoke, grinning "pity, such a waste,"

He ran a finger down my cheek, and I shivered. His nail grazed the cut on my cheek, and I winced. The pressure increased, and I felt the thin scab break, and the flow of warm blood on my cheek. He laughed, cold and low, before drawing his knife. I shrank away, eyes wide with fear, watching as he spun it slowly in his hand.

"Not just yet," he grinned "but maybe you could do with a little reminder of who's boss,"

He lowered the knife slowly, before making a lunging stab towards me. I had no time to flinch away, and the cold metal bit into my leg. I screamed through the cloth in my mouth, eyes watering fully now, and writhed in pain. My leg felt like it was on fire, and every time I moved, it got worse. Scar face removed the knife, cleaning it on his trouser leg, before flashing a cruel grin and leaving the room.

As the door swung shut, I was plunged into darkness, sobbing as the blood began to seep from my leg. I was worried he'd hit an artery, and I would bleed there, lying on the floor until I died. But the flow seemed slow, and it oozed onto my trouser leg. Now crying fully, I slumped back against the pillar, closing my eyes and trying to focus on the one place I'd felt safe. The police station.

* * *

**Flack's POV**

I urged Danny to drive faster down the road, looking out of the front window, trying to focus. The brother's car had been spotted stopping at a gas station near the river, and we'd asked around the customers to find out more information. No-one had seen them apart from the attendant, who'd described them as "Threatening" and "suspicious". They'd scared a few customers off, bought six cans of beer, and returned to the car, checking the lock on the boot, before driving off down the road.

We were now following the same root, waiting on a call from the labs to tell us of another sighting, but out luck seemed to be out. I jumped suddenly, my phone ringing in my pocket. Scrambling, I pulled it out, frowning at the unknown number on the front.

"Hello?"

"Detective Flack. I wonder, could you or your lab-rat friends answer a question for me. A girl is left in an abandoned building. Will she A: bleed to death from a nasty stab wound, B: die from poor conditions or C: be shot by her impatient kidnappers? You have twelve hours to decide the answer. Of course, it might be too late by then,"

I hung up as the cold laughter echoed through the car, feeling sick. They had her, she was injured, and there was little time left. I curled my fists in rage, telling Danny to head towards the run down buildings of New York nearest the gas station, and dialed Mac.

Time was running out.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! :)**


End file.
